piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HMS Providence
??? CJSFan, how do you know that the Providence will be under Barbossa's command? Also, she's a frigate, not brig.--Uskok 06:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was assuming that Barbossa might be captain because: ::1. He always wants to be in command of a ship that he's on(ex. the Hai Peng and the Black Pearl). ::2. I saw a gallery in this forum, which one of the pics you can see Barbossa on the farthest right of this pic. :Ok, now that I think about it, maybe Barbossa might not be captain of the Providence(considering I don't have any official proof), but he probably is, as of now, one of the notable crewmen of the ship. CJSFan 20:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, now that I'm thinking about it, wouldn't Groves and Gillette be crewmembers also(considering that they are with Barbossa)? CJSFan 20:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Look here and you'll notice a guy in Royal Navy captain's uniform on several pics. And that guy isn't Barbossa.--Uskok 06:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen that slideshow actually, although I couldn't get any huge information out of it(other than that the Providence is a Royal Navy ship). But I do believe that the guy in that pic I provided was Barbossa(I made the pic bigger on my cpu, and that guy on the far right looked very much like Geoffrey Rush). I mean, how else would Barbossa be alongside the Royal Navy without his fellow crewmen? Therefore, he had to be part of the crewmen(or passengers). CJSFan 07:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't you think that it would be Groves in charge of the ship, since he's probably the leader of the British in the films? - Lord Midhav 11:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Groves doesn't wears captain's uniform while this unnamed guy does.--Uskok 11:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) New info New info found from the new Visual Guide from OST: *HMS Providence **Square-Rigged Barque **'Propulsion:' Sails, 6400 sq. yd (5,852 sq. m.) **'Weapons:' 80 cannons **'Max. Speed:' 9 knots **'Displacement:' 3306 tons (3000 tonnes) **'Admiralty analysis:' The Providence is the best vessel in the British fleet. The Navy's strongest officers are onboard. It is nigh unbeatable. **'Special intelligence:' Location of Fountain of Youth known to pirate held onboard - one Joshamee Gibbs. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :"80 cannons" - Are they crazy or what? She's not a ship of the line to have 80 cannons. Even the heaviest frigates of the Age of Sail had no more than 46 cannons, like the [[Wikipedia:HMS Madagascar (1822)|HMS Madagascar]], for example. So I think that the number of cannons is wrong.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::As with the QAR, I believe we could wait and see in the film to be sure(since we'll have a better look). Besides, this is Barbossa we're talking about who's in command. lol xD Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Since I'm sure we all agree that this information is rubbish (Providence being 80 gunned barque while it is clear that she is a 28 gunned frigate like in MaC:tFSotW) The number of cannons should at least be changed though at least (btw, all a barque means is a three masted square rigged ship which is not to be confused with bark which is a small two masted trading ship). Because so, that means the providence is both a barque and a frigate (some corvettes, galleons, and some three masted ships of the line were barques) We could say that it was a barque built frigate or something, or say it is a frigate and also add it to the barque category. Just an idea from a random user like myself. -- 10:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I do admit that the design of the Providence in The Visual Guide is different than what is seen so far in the trailers, but I'm afraid until we know for certain(maybe after the release of OST), we must leave it as is. Because we go by canonical information, which includes stuff from The Visual Guide. But on the off chance that any of Disney's official POTC sites confirms otherwise, then I'd probably go with what the sites say(except on rare occasions like mentioning "Davy Jones' chest" for "Dead Man's Chest"). So for now, we must leave this page as is. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you (user) that it is ridicules that they would put that in the visual guide, but we must go by canon. For instance, even if canon says that tortuga was located at the south pole, we would have to say so. Hopefully, someone will adress the ship as his majestys frigate in the movie. BiggestPirateFan Interesting summary on the Providence from the Visual Guide: :"With its outsized Union Jack billowing in the breeze, this three-masted ship-of-war is the pride of the King's fleet. Built for battle, square-rigged for speed, and equipped for long tours of duty, '''there is no frigate better prepared to take on the ultimate quest - for the Fountain of Youth." Does this mean it's a frigate AND a barque(just like how it says that the QAR is both a frigate and a battleship)? Because it may work well for our favor. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree, I have read the visual guide and found it interesting that it contradicted what it said earlier. We could call it a barque-built-Frigate or something like that, or add it to both cattergories. Mrcharlton 23:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I probably think to just ask the two categories, since I did the same with the Queen Anne's Revenge info. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Also, should we dispose of the 80 canons the ship is rumored to have? (I know canon outranks everything, but in this instance, maybe it is a good idea to use logic) I would understand the fact that 70 canons are on the QAR (knowing Blackbeard and all), but I find it hard to believe that the providence has 80 guns onboard. :Mrcharlton 22:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. Until we get official confirmation or actual lookie lookies on if there are not 80 cannons aboard, I say nay. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I looked closely at one of the HMS Providence pictures, and I only spied 36 canons (9 bellow decks on one of the sides shown, implying that the other side has the same amount) I also spied nine deck cannons on the same side. 9+9 being 18 and doubling the number (assuming there is an equal amount on the other side as well) that would put us at 36 cannons. Could the rest of the cannons be swivel guns? ::Mrcharlton 23:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Probably. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:18, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::According to Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), the Providence is armed with 36 cannons. -Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Interesting. Now we have a reason to change the armory. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::The number of men in the movie said otherwise as well. The visual guide says 650 men, while in the movie the numbers aboard appeared to be less than half of that (actually less than a frigate would actually have) Mrcharlton 14:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::No. No one said "Hey, let's take 30 men to the island while the remaining 50 stay on the ship". They just stated "The men" or something. So unless if something says how many people crewed the Providence, it stays as 650. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion..." :::::::―Jack Sparrow :::::: Do not even say that the Providence is a barque. Do research on the ship type. Even in the 18th century, barques had their mizzenmasts rigged aft with nothing but a gaff-sailand gaff topsail. If you look at the mizzen of the Providence, frigate is the word that should surface. I have seen many snapshots of the HMS Surprise portrayer. Even some from when it was called the Rose, none of them show barques. This MUST be addressed. :::::: Smeagol630 (talk) 02:52, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I don't have to say anything, as it's all posted above. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan]]On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 03:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::The issue is not solved. Canon is good and all, but I am too stubborn to let this drop. :::::::::Smeagol630 (talk) 03:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :This issue is solved. The Bounty was an 18th century barque and her mizzenmast has the exact rigging as the Providence. The case is closed, end of discussion.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 14:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::If I may disagree...His Magesty's Ship Bounty's mizzen has only one square topsail along with her large gaff sail. The Providence has but the standard naval spanker, with a greater spread of canvas being her square rigged topsail, topgallant, and sometimes royal, therefore she has a square rigged mizzenmast. If they re-rigged her from when she was the Surprise ''then okay. :::Smeagol630 (talk) 02:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The Providence Destroyed? It doesn't look too good for the Providence as you can see it tossing in the storm at Whitecap Bay with Barbossa and his crew looking on. Mrcharlton 10:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, It probably gets destroyed. Also in Lego POTC When Barbossa and Gibbs land on the Bay, Mermaids sink the Providence. Dentface 10:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It was a rainy day but it was not a storm. Just hundreds of hungry mermaids. Uskok[[User Talk:Uskok|''Sea Queen]], ''Nemesis'' 10:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Aw, don't spoil the game for me Dentface, LOL. I'm only on the Touch of Destiny Level. ::Mrcharlton 11:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Apparently you did read the warning on the Main Page(the one that says that Spoilers were ahead on this Wiki). lol -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Joking Sarcasm: "Oh No! shouldn't have even joined this wiki in the first place then. Darn it, I ruined my chances at being surprised in POTC media." xD Don't worry, you didn't spoil anything, I was kidding (I am now on the Flying Dutchman level anyway and am stuck in Jones' cabin at some glitchy part) :::Mrcharlton 00:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::But I didn't see mermaids destoryed HMS ProvidenceMargaret3100 19:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::It was destroyed by Mermaids in the movie as well. Barbossa had about 30 or 40 men (about a fourth of his crew) come to shore while the rest were presumed dead. :::Mrcharlton 01:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh.... no wish to complain, but who put 80 guns in the template? The Providence, I still like to call her the Surprise, was a twenty-Eight gun ship. A frigate. If she`d need two or three gun decks in order to carry 80 guns. Just ftr I agree with you, it is stupid that they made her a ship with that many guns. It is very unrealistic, and I still like to think that it only has about 30. In Master and Commander, she was a 28 gunned Frigate, but not in POTC. We have to go by canon, no matter how redicules it is. Even if they said Port Royal was in the Arctic, we would have to include that on the wiki. Something tells me that the writers of the visual guide didn't pay as much attention as they should have in history class. Frigates did not have 80 guns, but hey, maybe Barbossa decided to pack them all on, and that was one of the reasons the Providence sank, lol xD. Mrcharlton 20:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Error on ships cannons It is impossible for a ship like the Providence to have 80 cannons. Allthough the Potc 4 visual guide says so, it's just impossible. :Maybe. But canon is canon...we can't change that. And please remember to always sign your posts with 4 tiles: ~ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) HMS (His Magesty's Ship) I anybody else aware of the strange thing that Disney has done with naming the Providence a privateer, yet putting the title of HMS before it? Even though she was under the kings foot, the title of His Magesty's Ship is really reserved for legitimate men-of-war, not privateers. I'm not going to correct Disney HERE, but I'm just going to raise the point. Anybody else feel that a letter-of-marque has no rights to the title HMS? Smeagol630 (talk) 17:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, this would be the writer's fault - or maybe Geoffrey Rush's, since he said the line(HMS wasn't. Either way, it shouldn't matter: in the POTC universe, the ship was named HMS Providence. Also consider in your calculations that we don't know the circumstances in which Barbossa got the ship in the first place, let alone how Barbossa became the King's "most trusted privateer". -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 18:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I always thought that Barbossa, being the King's most trusted privateer, could have any ship he wanted, even the ship of the King's Navy. So I imagine that he just came one night to the harbor, carrying his appointment for the Providence's commander, and when the original captain of the Providence saw the paper, he could only say:"Aye aye, sir!", pack his bags, and leave the ship. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 08:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Brilliant point. Barbossa was a privateer, but the ship was NOT! That makes sense. Thank you. Guess that his men were also from the RN instead of privateers, because they behaved much more like naval sailors instead of privateers. :::Smeagol630 (talk) 18:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Unless if we're missing something...yes, we are to assume all members of the Providence crew were all from the Navy. Elseways, why would Groves and Gillette be there? Barbossa is the only known privateer (not sure about Gibbs as nothing's confirmed) that sailed aboard the Providence, which as far as we know is a Navy ship. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 19:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC)